


Out of oneself

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Mitsu, we never eat together. And we haven’t spent time alone since... how long? Years?” he chuckled, curious. “What is this really about?”





	Out of oneself

Receiving Mitsu’s call, put Wataru immediately on the defensive.

It always happened when it was about him; not that they hated each other, on the contrary. With time, he had just come to the conclusion that they just weren’t compatible, and had made peace with that.

So the idea of having dinner at his house, of the both of them alone in such a narrow space, made him feel uncomfortable, but he hadn’t wanted to refuse him.

It could’ve still be interesting.

And it really had been.

During dinner they had chit-chatted, managing not to fight and not to talk about anything that could cause conflict. All in all, Yokoo was having fun.

He wanted to go after dinner, but the elder had insisted they drank something before.

Once again, resolved to see where this was going, he had accepted.

Hiromitsu was sitting next to him on the couch, a beer in his hand and his gaze roaming, thoughtful.

And Yokoo kept watching him, undecided if he should’ve started talking or if he’d rather they kept quiet, finding the atmosphere different than the pleasant one they had had at dinner, as if Mitsu was about to tell him something but couldn’t find the resolution to do it.

“Mitsu...” he said, hesitating. “Is there any particular reason why you asked me to dinner?” he asked, raising an eyebrow while the other kept still, a smile on his face.

“Should there be? We hardly ever spend time together, so I thought asking you. That’s all.” he explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Wataru stared at him, confused, not at all convinced by his explanation.

“Mitsu, we never eat together. And we haven’t spent time alone since... how long? Years?” he chuckled, curious. “What is this really about?”

Kitayama sighed, stretching toward the coffee table and putting down the beer, brushing over his face and through his hair, as if he was thinking about how to act.

Yokoo didn’t have much time to react to his next move.

Kitayama quickly knelt on the couch, leaning over his and pressing their lips together.

The younger didn’t realize it straight away.

He kept still, trying to elaborate the fact that Mitsu was kissing him, and just when he did that he grabbed his arms, pushing him away.

“Mitsu, what the hell...”

“What?” the younger asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling. “It looked like a good idea and I felt like it. That’s all.” he explained, shrugging as if what had just happened was perfectly normal.

Yokoo breathed deeply, making as to stand up but changing his mind a split second later, sitting back down and staring at him in the eyes.

“We can’t. You know that, right?” he said, practical, trying to put some dignity in his voice, as if what Kitayama had done hadn’t touched him.

He got back closer to him, snorting and wincing, while his hand got dangerously close to Wataru’s leg.

“And why shouldn’t we? We’re two conscientious and consenting adults, I don’t see what’s the problem.”

“Don’t call yourself a conscientious adult so lightly, Mitsu.” he mocked him.

“Why are you always so stiff, Watta?” he asked, exasperated. “You know... it would do you some good loosening up a bit. You owe it to yourself.” he added then, resting a hand on his thig and starting to go up.

Yokoo heard a clear voice in his head telling him that he should’ve pulled back from that touch again, that he should’ve said how impossible it was for something to happen between them, and that he should’ve left that house before things went out of his control.

But things had already, and his body didn’t respond to his orders anymore, while he felt the heat of Hiromitsu’s hand on his leg amplified, while he surprised himself desiring he kept moving it.

“Loosen up a bit, uh?” he murmured, still trying to keep his cool. “Did you have something in mind?” he asked, and didn’t really know where that almost lewd tone came from.

Kitayama smiled triumphantly at him, then he straddled him in a swift move, leaning over so that his mouth was to his ear.

“I may in fact have a couple ideas.” he murmured, moving his mouth to his jaw and then on his throat and his collarbone, biting him softly, moving the shirt to ease a path for his tongue.

Wataru tried to hold back any moan or movement that could let anything show through, but he found Mitsu all too skilled in making that task incredibly hard.

The younger took his shirt off of him and then attacked his collarbone all over again, moving down the sternum and his chest, torturing him with his tongue until he was able to tear a moan out of him, seeing his hands trying to get a hold of something on the leather surface of the couch.  

He pulled back a little, chuckling, then was back on his feet, his eyes still on him, relishing the stare Wataru was throwing at him.

With a nod he pointed at the door to the bedroom, and Yokoo found it hard to refuse to follow him.

He stood up, not in charge of his own body anymore, letting it take all the initiative.

He studied Kitayama’s movements while the latter backed off on the bed and climber on it, his legs barely open and the look on his face showing more than his acts what his plans for the night were.

Yokoo was still staring at him while the elder got his t-shirt off slowly, letting it fall on the floor, and while he pulled up to the headrest, leaning his back against it and opening his arms, as to lure him in.

“Will you actually do something or are you just going to watch? Because I could be fine either way, but I honestly think I’d rather go with the first.” he provoked him.

Wataru bit his tongue, very determined not to show how loud and clear he had gotten the message.

He backed off, his back against the wall now, then he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, smiling to him, sarcastic.

“So... I guess this was your goal when you asked me over, wasn’t it Mitsu?” he asked, shaking his head. “Right now, I’m fine here, thank you.” he added, forcing himself to keep still, watching him closely.

Kitayama chuckled and nodded.

“Whatever. I suppose I deserve it.” he replied, shrugging and brushing his hands down his body, accurately slow, getting to his trousers and letting them slip on his legs, every moment careful, aimed to put on a show for Wataru.

And the younger, on his part, was just trying to ignore his hard on, by now obvious, determined to stand his ground as long as possible.

It was less easy than he had first thought.

He could say a lot of things about Hiromitsu; he could say they didn’t get along, he could name all of his flaws, but he was sure about one thing: he knew exactly what to do and how to move to make it hard for a man not to jump him.

He saw him removing his briefs alongside his trousers, now completely naked in front of him, and he couldn’t help but shivering.

The desire to get closer, to touch him, to have him was becoming stronger, and again he tried to focus on his provoking expression, and again he tried to restrain himself.

He didn’t want him to win what had clearly turned into a challenge between the two of them.

Kitayama wrapped the palm of his hand around the base of his cock, stroking it up to the head, teasing the tip ad going down, making everything Wataru would’ve loved to have done, but that he could just watch intent, giving way to his craving for him.

Then he saw him bringing his free hand to his mouth, wetting his fingers and letting them slip to his opening, his legs wider now so that the younger could get a better view of the first finger slipping inside, Hiromitsu’s face deliberately lascivious while he prepared himself.

Yokoo waited.

He waited for the fingers to become two, then three, he waited for him to move his hand faster on his cock, he waited to see him roll his head on the pillow, now more concerned about pleasure than any show, and just then he decided that resisting wasn’t worth it.

Getting quickly rid of his clothes he joined him on the bad, getting out of his role of silent bystander and decided to act on every single thing that had gone through his mind while he watched; he grabbed his legs, pressing against him, feeling his cock pulsing almost painfully when it touched the elder’s scorching hot body.

“We made it, finally.” Mitsu said with a smile, unable to mask the arousal in his voice.

Wataru didn’t bother replying.

He smiled back, though, then he let Mitsu go and laid down next to him, asking him to join him.

Kitayama didn’t need to hear that twice; he knelt on the mattress and got closer, leaning with his mouth on him just for a few seconds, going from his groin to his cock and allowing himself to wrap his tongue around it enough to see him shiver, before giving him what he was asking for.

Once he was straddling him, Yokoo grabbed his legs again, and he felt him take his cock to bring it against his opening, slipping it inside slowly, and there Wataru closed his eyes for the sudden sensation of warmth and tightness and decided he had waited enough, arching his back and getting fully inside of him.

He felt his little revenge had come when he heard him groan out loud, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, pressing down on him even more.

Yokoo didn’t wait long before moving; he held him tight and they moved together, while he tried to give more depth to his thrusts, almost captivated by the way the elder’s moans grew louder, showing how little now he wanted to play and how much to take things seriously.

He pushed his hips against him, giving in to the pleasure he felt, but still a little more focused than Mitsu. He let go to his screams and his warmth, clawing at his flesh to force him to look at him, even more when one hand moved on the elder’s cock, stroking it fast and even faster seeing him loose under his ministrations.

Hiromitsu stared him in the eyes when he finally climaxed, spilling in his hold and tightening the hot vice he held him in, so much that the younger had to strain himself to focus on him, still shivering, until he collapsed on him and gave him room to move as he pleased.

He grabbed his hips, helping him move and doing the same, holding back the moans until he couldn’t take it anymore: he came as well, inside that hot and tight body, and couldn’t help but moan his name while he rolled his head back, arching his back to bring himself even deeper inside.

He kept his eyes closed only for a few seconds, and when he opened them back he instinctively smiled to Hiromitsu.

It wasn’t a tender smile, at all, but it was satisfied. And, all in all, they could both be glad with the way the night had turned out.

Wataru let go against the mattress, exhausted, while the elder laid next to him, his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

“See? Isn’t it funny to do something different, Watta?” he asked, chuckling.

The other raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him.

“Actually, it could very well become one of the very few things we agree upon.” he conceded.

“Also, we can agree on the fact that I won, right?” the elder went on, biting on his lip to hold back a grin.

Wataru shook his head, then was suddenly on top of him, grabbing his wrist and holding them above his head.

“What, did you think it was over, Hiromitsu?” he whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

Once he had decided to let go, he wasn’t going to let the fun be so short.

He owed it to himself anyway, right?

 


End file.
